geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Oggy and the Cockroaches Episode X
"Episode X" is a long-lost episode of Oggy and the Cockroaches, and was aired on October 21, 2000. It aired at 11:30 AM. It was actually shelved because Gaumont staff found the episode too disturbing and frightening. It was accidentally aired, and it was a HUGE mistake. Parents flooded Fox Kids because the episode scared their children so badly. It was only aired once, and was NEVER aired again. Ever. I was one of those people who saw this episode. It scared me for 3 weeks. I remember EVERYTHING about the episode; it's like a video recorder is inside my brain. The Pasta Here is what me, and many other children saw in an area of Portland, Oregon on the morning of October 21, 2000: The episode started out as any other episode would, with the theme song and such. Except the intro was in reverse. Then the title card showed up. It was called "Episode X". Nothing special, really. Just a black background and a simple white text. The episode started with a 3D view of Oggy's house. Then it cut to a very disturbing picture of Jack. His right eye has been popped out, right arm twisted the wrong way, missing three teeth, flies swarming all over his body, and his brains splattered. Brain pieces were everywhere. Then it cut to Oggy in a helicopter. Realistic hands pushed him off, and Oggy screamed in horror. When he landed, his body exploded into chunks of meat. You could hear him breath heavily. It cut to Dee Dee. His eyes were whited out, and was stabbing himself in the back repeatedly. Realistic organs flew out. I noticed his stomach hairs said: "666" Then it cut to Joey dead. He has been literally stripped of its flesh. Everything inside his body could be seen - bones, muscles, and ribs. I heard faint whispering, but I couldn't make it out. His heart then implodes and turns his body into mush. It cuts to Marky burning to death, next to a burning truck. He had soulless black eye s, and his screaming didn't even sound cartoon-ish at all - it was more realistic, like, hyper realistic. It went to a picture of an early version of Oggy in a dark purple background and scary music started to play. He looked very fearful like I did. A title card said "ALTERNATE SCENE". It showed Oggy's house behind a completely black sky. Oggy was holding a flashlight in a dark hallway, probably because the power went out. He went to the bathroom, but then the flashlight stopped working. You could hear demonic laughing in the background, followed by someone saying, "Hush little baby, don't say a word. It's gonna be over before you know it." Oggy then gets eaten alive by spiders, proceeding for him to sprint. He screamed hyper-realistically. It showed a still picture of Jack having black holes for eyes. I swear, if you starred at him for periods of time, he would blink. Then it cut to Bob choking on a fork for 15 seconds. After that, he fainted. His face turned purple and his eyes whited out. He was dead. Then, it cut to an alarming video of 5-year old me on a bed, next to a guy with a hockey mask, ripped jeans and a chainsaw in his palms. As he started it up, he said, "The truth is, you will die in a horrible, painful death. I hope nobody understands it." Then a simple white text said "THE END" against a river of blood. It finally went to the credits. After watching this, I thought "Oh my... What the hell did I just watch?" and "Was this made by Gaumount, or was it a homemade episode?" as I turned off my old TV after watching that shit.